btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Runaway Roley
Runaway Roley is the third episode of the second season. Plot ''Roley loses his brakes in the morning and sleep-rolls out of the yard and causes destruction everywhere! It's up to Bob, Wendy, and the other machines to guide Roley back without waking him up. '' Summary The episode begins as Bob guides Roley and Muck as they go to fix a part of the pathway. Bob stops Roley from running into a fence and decides they should call it a day. Both Muck and Roley momentarily bicker but Bob stops them while putting up safety signs to make sure nobody falls into the trench and the three of them head back... Meanwhile, at Bob's, the others are playing tag as Pilchard tries to find a place to rest. Wendy leaves the office and tells them it is time for her to go home. She curiously wonders where Bob is, given how late it is. But he suddenly shows up and she comments on how tired the three of them look. The machines quickly find a spot to nap and drift off to sleep... The following morning, Wendy greets everyone but sees nobody there, other then Pilchard. Dizzy greets her and asks what they have to do. As everyone gathers, a sleepy Roley's breaks give out and he begins to roll forward. Pilchard is nearly run over as he rolls into town! Spud and Travis are having a conversation and move just in time to avoid being run over by Roley. Bird heads back to Bob's to inform them of the problem. Bob meanwhile has just gotten Muck and now they can't find Roley. Bob asks Wendy about this and she informs him she didn't send him out on a job. Bird informs Scoop that Roley is sleep-rolling. Wendy explains that it can be troublesome for people who sleep walk and wake up miles from home. So they need to go and get him but not wake him up. Bob and Scoop head to town to check for Roley, while Muck and Dizzy investigate another area, and Wendy and Lofty ask Travis if he has seen Roley. He informs them that he has so they go forward. Eventually Bob and Scoop find Roley and he runs over the fence! Bob tells Scoop to hurry up and think upon realizing how close Roley is to falling into the trench. He quickly makes a bridge to make sure he doesn't and the both of them watch worriedly until Roley rolls on by! Bob calls Wendy and tells her where to meet up with them. On sight, Lofty uses his hook to pull Roley back home... Bob is very worn out and tired as Muck and Dizzy return. He informs them that they have found him and Roley begins to wake up. He greets them and is very excited to get back to work. But he then sees everyone else beginning to fall asleep. Even Bob and Wendy are going to leave to go to sleep! Roley can't understand what is going on and he talks with Bird. Who also falls asleep as the episode ends... Trivia *First time a machine ever "sleep rolls". Gallery Category:Can Do Crew Episodes